Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi
by EmmaBovary
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy non riesce a smettere di osservare una foto. Quella foto. La foto che raffigura tutti i suoi desideri proibiti e i suoi sogni infranti, sparsi tra una miriade di petali di rosa. La foto che lo lega al passato e gli preannuncia il futuro. Un futuro in cui qualcuno di molto importante farà di nuovo ritorno nella sua vita, forse per l'ultima volta… (What if)


**VERRÀ LA MORTE E AVRÀ I TUOI OCCHI**

_Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi,  
questa morte che ci accompagna  
dal mattino alla sera, insonne,  
sorda, come un vecchio rimorso  
o un vizio assurdo. I tuoi occhi  
saranno una vana parola,  
un grido taciuto, un silenzio._

_Così li vedi ogni mattina  
quando su te sola ti pieghi  
nello specchio. O cara speranza,  
quel giorno sapremo anche noi  
che sei la vita e sei il nulla.  
Per tutti la morte ha uno sguardo._

_Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi.  
Sarà come smettere un vizio,  
come vedere nello specchio  
riemergere un viso morto,  
come ascoltare un labbro chiuso.  
Scenderemo nel gorgo muti._

_La superficie liscia della carta fotografica era stata ormai indurita dal tempo e dalle mille volte che dita rabbiose l'avevano sfiorata, minacciando di strapparla, un gesto che in realtà non avrebbero mai saputo compiere._

_Gli angoli erano stati mangiati dall'usura e dalla lunga permanenza tra le pagine di un libro._

_Una parte della foto, in basso a destra, addirittura era stata bruciata. Una sottile linea scura e frastagliata delimitava il confine oltre il quale le lingue di fuoco non si erano sapute spingere, prima che una mano premurosa le estinguesse._

_Il soggetto ritratto ormai spuntava solo raramente oltre il bordo della cornice gettando uno sguardo triste su colui che ancora torturava se stesso ammirandolo._

_**Quella foto…**_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy non poteva smettere di osservare quella foto._

_Anche in quel momento in cui le circostanze gli avrebbero richiesto distacco e calma e un'accurata preparazione all'evento che stava svolgendosi, anche in quelle circostanze aveva nutrito il folle e autolesionistico bisogno di vedere di nuovo quegli occhi bruni fissarlo da dietro la superficie patinata di un ricordo._

_Gli occhi bruni di una strega._

_Gli occhi bruni della Morte._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_- Cascada, Everytime We Touch -  
_

Draco aveva diciassette anni _quel giorno… _Quel giorno che ricordava come fosse ieri, quando si era ritrovato improvvisamente con una vita svuotata di senso e il sapore del fango e del sangue ad impastargli la lingua.

In realtà tutto era cominciato due giorni prima, per la precisione, una mattina di metà settembre.

Il pallido sole di inizio autunno si intrufolava dalle finestre invetriate di Hogwarts e tentava blandamente di scaldare gli animi stanchi di un gruppo di Serpeverde e Grifondoro del settimo anno ancora troppo immersi nel ricordo delle vacanze appena finite per prestare orecchio alla lezione di Trasfigurazione in corso.

Un paffuto pulcino giallo girellava confusamente sul banco di ciascuno studente creando un sottile sottofondo di unghiette che battevano sul legno.

"Ma guarda che tenero…" – mugolò Pansy al fianco di Draco osservando la propria pallina di piume con, sul viso da carlino, uno sguardo insolitamente materno.

"Sì, in padella…" – fu la caustica replica del giovane.

Il suo stramaledetto pulcino non la finiva più di dimenarsi sul suo banco schivando ognuno dei suoi incantesimi e impedendogli di portare a termine il loro compito: trasformarlo in un qualunque mammifero.

"Molto bene signor Potter, molto bene…"

La voce della Mc Granitt spinse Draco a voltarsi verso il banco dove il Trio dei Miracoli Potter-Granger-Weasley sedeva tranquillamente. Sul tavolo dello Sfregiato non più un pulcino ma un topo si dibatteva verso una via di fuga.

"Oh, beh, ritenti signor Weasley, c'è quasi…" – proseguì la professoressa vedendo lo scoiattolo giallo e piumato che tentava di arrampicarsi sul braccio del rosso.

"…e ovviamente eccellente come al solito signorina Granger!"

Malfoy allungò lo sguardo verso il banco della Mezzosangue per sbirciare cosa fosse riuscita a combinare, ma la figura della Mc Granitt gli occultava la vista.

Nel pugno teneva intanto fermo il proprio pulcino, incurante dei suoi strepiti e del suo dimenarsi.

Stava per rinunciare e tornare a concentrarsi sul proprio compito quando uno squittire acuto e dannatamente familiare gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

_Non poteva essere quello che pensava_…

"Addirittura un furetto bianco…" – si complimentava la Mc Granitt – "Ed è sempre difficile ottenere animali più grandi…"

Il Serpeverde sentì il sangue affluire in un rigurgito di rabbia verso le proprie gote eburnee. Una sensazione di nausea gli strinse lo stomaco mentre analizzava quanto appena sentito.

_Un furetto_…

La Sanguesporco zannuta aveva avuto la faccia tosta di esporre in bella vista un furetto dopo che da tre anni lei e i suoi amichetti, per merito dello scherzetto fattogli da Moody, lo avevano soprannominato_ il furetto nervosetto_?

Già tutta Grifondoro rideva a quella vista. Rideva di lui…

"Draco così lo uccidi!"

Fu la voce isterica di Pansy a ricordare al giovane che non poteva aumentare la stretta del proprio pugno all'infinito senza giocarsi la propria cavia. Allentò la presa delle dita, contratte allo spasimo.

"Signor Malfoy, strangolare quel pulcino non le farà guadagnare alcun voto! Ancora non ha saputo trasformarlo in nulla?"

"Si muoveva troppo, professoressa…" – biascicò in risposta, tornando a cercare di concentrarsi.

"E pensava che uccidendolo avrebbe risolto la cosa?"

"No…" – si scusò, con tono poco convinto, ottenendo finalmente che quella vecchia strega lo lasciasse in pace.

Ma la sua tranquillità durò poco.

"Furetto nervosetto, eh Malfoy?" – sibilò Harry nella sua direzione.

"Io sono calmissimo Potter…" – ringhiò lui facendo quasi fuori il proprio pulcino con una bacchettata.

"Oh, ma io mi riferivo al furetto di Herm…" – ghignò in tutta risposta il Grifondoro con tono falsamente innocente.

"Harry, dai non insistere…" – lo rabbonì la Granger ponendo delicatamente una mano sul suo braccio e alzando gli occhi verso il Serpeverde.

Occhi d'oro pieni di tenere speranze e delicati sentimenti, che ferirono Draco come coltelli scagliati con troppa forza.

Se c'era una cosa al mondo che detestava, era la compassione. Niente lo mandava in bestia più di qualcuno che provava pena per lui. L'erede dei Malfoy non aveva bisogno della comprensione di nessuno.

Potter seguì il consiglio di quella che era ormai da un anno la sua ragazza e lasciò perdere il proprio bisticcio con Draco, limitandosi a scoccargli una significativa occhiata carica di sprezzante commiserazione.

Fu più meno in quel momento che successe.

In quel momento Draco fece un errore, il primo di una lunga serie, e segnò per sempre il proprio destino.

In quel momento Draco meditò vendetta contro quella dannata Mezzosangue che lo aveva umiliato così bassamente esponendolo al pubblico ludibrio e osando poi avere persino pena di lui. Decise che le avrebbe ripagato lo sgarbo e non si fermò mai a riflettere sulle conseguenze che ciò avrebbe potuto avere.

Mai, finché poi non sarebbe stato, nel bene e nel male, troppo tardi per farlo…

_Draco tornò nuovamente verso il tavolo della propria camera a Malfoy Manor, dove giacevano una piuma nera e bianca rosa dalle tarme, un vecchio quaderno completamente bianco e un foglio accartocciato, tutti in parte bruciacchiati. Una serie sconcertante di piccoli oggetti inutili, talmente in disaccordo con la mobilia elegante ed impeccabile della stanza che la loro presenza sarebbe apparsa ad un osservatore estraneo totalmente ingiustificabile._

_Poggiò la foto tra di essi. Sullo sfondo il paesaggio estivo di una Hogwarts deliziosamente immersa nella fioritura delle rose era l'unica cosa visibile._

_**Lei**__ non c'era…_

_Da alcuni giorni non si faceva vedere e questo aveva portato l'erede Serpeverde quasi alla follia._

_Aveva bisogno di poterla ammirare ancora._

_Eppure mai e poi mai si sarebbe abbassato a chiederglielo o anche solo ad ammetterlo con se stesso. La versione ufficiale che propinava alla propria coscienza era che voleva semplicemente offenderla e maltrattarla un po', ma la bugia in queste parole era troppo evidente anche per un doppiogiochista come lui…_

_Il rumore di un cristallo che andava in mille pezzi riecheggiò per il corridoio fuori dalla sua stanza e Draco sospirò amaramente. _

_Giù nel Salone aveva ospiti e lui se ne stava rintanato nella propria camera come un codardo ad osservare quella vecchia foto ingiallita dal tempo e dall'odio. Ma non poteva proprio andare senza rivederla almeno un'altra volta._

_Sporse il capo fuori dalla porta per controllare la situazione e vide il pallido riflesso di mille luci colorate esplodere sulle pareti del corridoio._

_Gli tornò in mente lo stupore che aveva provato da bambino in quegli stessi luoghi le prime volte che aveva visto i fuochi d'artificio decorare il cielo durante le feste organizzate dai suoi genitori. Gli venne l'irrazionale voglia di cercare sua madre e rimettersi in piedi accanto a lei a guardare la volta celeste farsi di mille colori, nascondendo il viso nella sua ampia gonna di raso, seta o velluto ogniqualvolta lo scoppio dei petardi era troppo forte e spalancando invece gli occhi e la bocca per lo stupore al fiorire di ogni fuoco._

"_Stupido…" – si disse subito, tornando dentro la propria stanza._

_Anche quei tempi erano andati per sempre ed era solamente stupido pensare di poterli avere indietro._

_I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moment's gone.  
All my dreams pass before my eyes in curiosity.  
Dust in the wind.  
All they are is dust in the wind._

_- Boston, Dust in The Wind -  
_

Draco sedeva pacatamente alla tavola Serpeverde centellinando una tazza di tè Earl Grey. Un sorriso bieco gli increspava le labbra, piegate a soffiare oltre il bordo della porcellana per freddare la bevanda che egli sorbiva intanto a piccoli sorsi.

Aveva sprecato due notti intere a riflettere su quale vendetta avrebbe potuto essere lapiù appropriata per punire la sfrontatezza della Mezzosangue e finalmente aveva trovato la soluzione perfetta.

Rigirandosi insonne tra le proprie coperte, mille volte si era arrovellato il cervello per tirarne fuori qualcosa non solo di sufficientemente cattivo ma anche abbastanza _significativo_.

Lei lo aveva umiliato per colpa del suo soprannome e lui avrebbe dovuto fare altrettanto.

La _Mezzosangue_…

L'illuminazione su come deriderla era arrivata improvvisa, come tutti i lampi di genio dopotutto. Draco giaceva di profilo nel proprio letto con le coperte accartocciate malamente addosso e gli occhi fissi al pavimento quando il suo cervello aveva iniziato ad elaborare un'associazione di idee abbastanza perfida da essere perfetta.

A lato della porta se ne stavano, abbandonate, le sue scarpe che, dopo due ore di Erbologia in serra, avevano decisamente bisogno di una lavata per togliere loro di dosso due dita buone di fango.

_Fango_… Ecco la chiave.

Mezzosangue, Sanguesporco, Sangue torbido come il fango…

Ogni giorno la copriva di melma con i propri insulti e il proprio disprezzo, ma il giorno seguente lo avrebbe fatto molto più letteralmente…

Aveva passato il resto della notte a leggere vecchie formule e a pregustare la sua vendetta, il più squisito e intossicante di tutti i veleni, finché i primi raggi del sole lo avevano sorpreso con il volto affondato tra le pagine del suo libro, immerso in un sogno stupendo in cui la Sanguesporco affogava in uno stagno di melma. Ovviamente la vendetta di Draco sarebbe stata meno cruenta di quella, ma altrettanto umiliante.

Ora, in Sala Grande il ragazzo aspettava l'arrivo della Granger.

Già immaginava la sua faccia contratta per la rabbia e lo shock quando il suo scherzo fosse stato portato a termine e non riusciva a smettere di sorriderne.

La vide entrare poco dopo, accompagnata dall'immancabile San Potter, che le portava la borsa. A giudicare dalla gestualità pedante delle sue mani e dalla serietà del suo volto, la Mezzosangue stava facendo l'ennesima ramanzina al suo ragazzo.

Draco scosse il capo, sconsolato. Come facesse quello sfigato a sopportare un simile trattamento era inconcepibile per lui. Farsi mettere i piedi in testa da quella Sanguesporco… Ridicolo.

La Granger intanto aveva preso posto al proprio tavolo, di fronte a lui. Sistemandosi sulla sedia alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi s'incatenarono con quelli di Malfoy.

Il giovane non abbassò lo sguardo, sostenendo fieramente quella muta sfida.

La Grifondoro allungò una mano verso il proprio bicchiere, che lo Sfregiato le aveva appena riempito di Succo di Zucca, e lo accostò alle labbra rosee. Il tutto senza interrompere per un attimo il loro contatto visivo.

C'era qualcosa di così ipnotico e al tempo stesso d'inquietante nella lentezza dei suoi gesti, che Draco si ritrovò senza volere a seguirli, finché non si accorse di essere passato a fissare il vassoio di uova davanti al proprio naso. Quando si rese conto di aver abbassato gli occhi, ormai era troppo tardi. Assestando un pugno rabbioso al tavolo tornò a cercare le iridi brune che lo avevano appena sconfitto, ma fu inutile. Per tutta la colazione lei non distolse più l'attenzione dai membri della propria Casa.

Mezz'ora dopo Draco la vide alzarsi e incamminarsi verso l'aula di Aritmanzia, dopo un veloce bacio a fior di labbra a Potter. Il Serpeverde si alzò a sua volta e prese anche lui la via della porta.

Un'euforia perversa gli aumentava il battito cardiaco e spingeva il sangue nelle sue vene. La fervente impazienza di portare a termine la sua piccola rivincita era così forte da procurargli quasi un dolore fisico, da intorpidirgli i muscoli.

Svoltò in un corridoio laterale e là la vide. La Granger camminava con la sua solita aria a metà tra il fiero e il distratto portandosi tra le braccia una quantità di libri che avrebbe fatto invidia ad un venditore ambulante. Si fermò a metà del piano per riprendere un paio di Grifondoro del primo anno che non indossavano la gonna della lunghezza regolamentare e poi proseguì imperterrita verso le scale.

Draco aumentò il passo per starle dietro, prese in mano la bacchetta e la puntò verso la volta delle scale.

Strinse i denti in un ghigno e mormorò con somma soddisfazione la formula che aveva scelto.

"_Lutum de caelo_!"

Gli studenti che in quel momento si trovavano a quel piano sentirono tremare leggermente il terreno sotto i loro piedi, Hermione non fece in tempo a fermarsi per capire cosa stessa accadendo, prima che una spessa fiumana di fango e melma fuoriuscisse improvvisamente dalle crepe del soffitto, scrosciando su di lei.

Confusa, lurida dalla testa ai piedi e dannatamente arrabbiata la Grifondoro si guardò intorno in cerca del responsabile di quella bravata e i suoi occhi incontrarono _lui_.

Un misto di delusione e rabbia le strinse il cuore quando si rese conto che Malfoy puntava ancora la bacchetta nella sua direzione con un sorriso perverso sulle labbra e nessuna intenzione apparente di andarsene.

"Tu…" – sibilò marciando a passo di carica verso il Serpeverde – "Tu… tu…"

"Che c'è Mudblood, ti si è impastata la lingua? Andiamo, sputa il rospo… o dovrei dire il fango?"

La ragazza gonfiò il petto inspirando profondamente mentre una luce sinistra nei suoi occhi tradiva la sua agitazione.

"Tu…" – riprese – "Sei così… sciocco…"

"Sei stata tu a cominciare." – la interruppe il giovane – "Con quella tua trovata del furetto. I tuoi compagni, e i miei, hanno riso di me per due giorni dopo che hai zittito Potter in proposito…"

Hermione parve sorpresa di quelle accuse e per una frazione di secondo mostrò l'intenzione di replicare, ma poi non lo fece. Si limitò a tacere e a fissare in silenzio il ragazzo davanti a lei.

Draco cominciò a provare un certo disagio e d'un tratto sentì per la prima volta la fastidiosa sensazione che lo avrebbe accompagnato in vari momenti della sua vita futura.

La gamba destra prese a fargli male.

Inizialmente fu solo un piccolo crampo del muscolo della coscia, poi parve espandersi.

La Granger inoltre non la finiva di tenere quegli occhi bruni fissi su di lui e una folla di curiosi si era già raccolta attorno a loro per vedere gli sviluppi della faccenda.

Che fare? – Pensò il Serpeverde. Andarsene in quel momento, ne era certo, sarebbe stato come ammettere un'altra sconfitta. Poco importava che lo scherzo fosse riuscito se lei non sembrava né umiliata né ferita: regina di quel fango come del Castello, troneggiava su di lui da sotto uno strato di melma putrida come una dea avrebbe fatto da sotto uno strato di porpora e oro.

"Puzzi, Mezzosangue…" – biascicò con voce sufficientemente alta da farsi udire a distanza – "Perché non vai a farti un bagno, eh? Anche se in realtà temo che l'odore di Sanguesporco non se ne andrà neanche con il sapone…"

Un vociferio si alzò dalla folla attorno a loro decretando la sua momentanea vittoria. Se ora lei fosse scoppiata in lacrime sarebbe stato il finale perfetto.

"Perché lo hai fatto?" – replicò invece Hermione improvvisamente, senza dare segno di aver udito minimamente le sue parole.

Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio, confuso.

"Te l'ho spiegato circa mezzo minuto fa Mezzosangue, che c'è, hai il fango nelle orecchie?"

"Perché lo hai fatto?!" – esplose lei con voce rotta dal mescolarsi di rabbia e lacrime.

Draco pensò seriamente che la Granger potesse essere impazzita se non capiva un concetto tanto semplice quanto la vendetta.

"Te lo meritavi…" – ringhiò, fermando tra le mani i pugni di lei, che avevano iniziato a percuotergli il petto con furia isterica.

"Io non meritavo proprio niente! Per aver zittito Harry? Solo perché tu non vuoi essere aiutato… Oh, quanto sei sciocco Malfoy! Tu non hai capito nulla, tu non hai mai capito nulla…"

Fermò i propri tentativi di colpirlo lasciando i polsi intrappolati tra le sue dita con aria così arrendevole da far pensare che avesse rinunciato all'idea di rientrarne in possesso.

Draco invece si affrettò subito a mollare la presa e indietreggiò di un passo. Il dolore alla gamba riemerse dallo strato più basso della sua coscienza, fermando la sua ritirata. Era una sensazione sorda di sofferenza che non accennava a diminuire e non era ormai più localizzabile in un punto solo. Era come se ogniqualvolta lui pensasse di averne capito la causa esso si spostasse.

Hermione lo guardava ancora e quella pietà maledetta che scaldava le sue iridi lo fece sentire sempre peggio. Pregò di trovare le forze di non crollare a terra proprio in quel momento.

"Sei solo uno stupido Purosangue spocchioso che non sa distinguere un aiuto da una provocazione…" – riprese la Grifondoro – "…e che si prende sciocche ripicche alle spalle perché non ha il coraggio di affrontarmi in faccia!"

Draco serrò i denti con rabbia a questa affermazione e agguantò con forza un polso della Mezzosangue tirandola a due dita dal proprio naso.

"Cos'è che non ho il coraggio di fare io, eh? Eh?!"

La giovane non rispose, limitandosi ancora una volta a fissarlo a lungo prima di proferire parola.

"Non è alzando la voce che dimostrerai qualcosa Malfoy…"

"Stai zitta… Mezzosangue schifosa!" – urlò il Serpeverde, fuori di sé.

La presa delle sue dita si serrò ulteriormente finché le sue nocche furono bianche e sentì il polso della Granger scricchiolare sinistramente sotto le proprie dita.

Poi accadde.

Con un mugolio di dolore la ragazza sollevò la mano libera. La sua delicata mano, la sua piccola innocente mano macchiata appena d'inchiostro sulla punta dell'indice e del medio, s'innalzò verso l'alto e ricadde con tutto il peso della rabbia sulla guancia del Serpeverde.

Il tremolio delle sue iridi scure mentre sentiva il labbro di lui spaccarsi sotto le sue dita e vedeva il suo sangue mescolarsi agli schizzi di fango era così visibile da una distanza tanto ridotta da far tremare anche il cuore di Draco. Il ragazzo si sentì debole e instabile come le lacrime rotonde che si erano appena formate agli angoli di quegli occhi castani. Il vacillare della sua gamba si sommò al tremore del suo animo e non ebbe più la forza di restituire alla Granger quello sguardo gelido che da sempre costruiva abilmente come facciata alle proprie emozioni.

Solo lo stupore rimase come un sottile velo a nascondere maldestramente i suoi veri pensieri mentre la Grifondoro scuoteva il capo e se ne andava via, vittoriosa ma distrutta.

"Granger torna indietro!" – urlò il ragazzo svegliandosi improvvisamente come da un sogno – "Torna subito qui!"

Ma lei non ubbidì (e quando mai lo aveva fatto?); si voltò solamente, senza smettere di camminare, giusto per allacciare un attimo i suoi languidi occhi scuri con il freddo grigio delle iridi di un Serpeverde sempre più confuso che non sapeva più cosa aspettarsi.

Cosa volessero dire quelle iridi plumbee, nessuno poté capirlo.

Hermione negli anni a venire avrebbe giurato di aver letto in quegli occhi grigi, in quel preciso istante, il primo segno di cedimento e di avervi visto qualcosa di simile ad una speranza.

Draco, al contrario, non avrebbe riconosciuto a quell'attimo altra valenza che l'inizio della propria fine, il punto in cui il cielo di carta sopra la sua vita di burattino si era strappato e lo aveva lasciato senza più certezza alcuna.

Marionetta abbandonata dal suo burattinaio in un mondo che ora appariva, in tutta la sua transitoria falsità, privo di scopo. Solo, in mezzo ad un corridoio semideserto, con una vita svuotata di senso e il sapore del fango e del sangue ad impastargli la lingua.

_Draco chiuse la porta appena in tempo perché il rumore di un altro dei suoi preziosi calici di Boemia che andava in pezzi giungesse solo ovattato fino a lui._

_La situazione stava un po' degenerando giù nel suo Salone da ballo senza il padrone di casa._

_Sospirò pensando a quanto sua madre tenesse a quei bicchieri, ma subito quel pensiero gli parve il più stupido che avesse potuto formulare. Come se in quel momento avesse avuto senso rammaricarsi per la sorte di qualche pezzo di vetro._

_Tornò alla scrivania e riprese in mano la foto scattata quattro anni prima, rigirandola dalla parte posteriore._

_Una sottile scritta vergata con tratto leggero si stagliava sul bianco sporco della carta._

"_Alla mia Herm, con amore…"_

_Draco distolse lo sguardo._

_**Amore**__…_

_No, non era amore quello. Non era amore quel patetico sentimento che aveva mosso la mano di un diciassettenne a scrivere quella dedica. Non era davvero amore…_

_O forse sì? E allora cos'era quella forza devastante che divorava il suo petto e infiammava i suoi lombi ogni notte da quando la sua mano non aveva più potuto toccare __**lei**__? Non era quello l'amore?_

_Draco si ritrovò a ridere di se stesso. Qualunque cosa fosse quel sentimento se era lui a provarlo allora era altamente probabile che con l'amore esso non avesse nulla a che spartire._

_Guardò di nuovo la dedica e per la centesima volta pensò di andare a prendere l'inchiostro e una piuma e cancellarla. Nella sua mente per ore aveva tracciato righe su righe per eliminare ogni traccia di quella scritta, vi aveva versato sopra fiumi di inchiostro per cancellare alla vista tale scempio della parola amore, ma nella realtà non lo aveva mai fatto, perché sapeva bene che sarebbe stato inutile._

_Ormai quelle lettere erano impresse a fuoco nella sua retina, nella sua mente, nel suo sangue._

"_Alla mia Herm, con amore, Harry."_

_Le guardò ancora meravigliandosi di quanto potessero fare male anche a distanza di tanti anni, anche ora che avrebbe dovuto convincersi che le loro strade, la sua e quella di lei, si sarebbero divise definitivamente._

_Nonostante tutto, i ricordi legati a quella foto bruciavano ancora, così come bruciava dentro di lui il bisogno di rivederla. _

_Girò la foto._

_Ancora solo una Hogwarts deserta e i colori di mille rose in fiore._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_- Cascada, __Everytime We Touch__ -_

Conosci il tuo nemico.

Tieni legati a te gli amici e ancora di più i nemici.

Questi erano alcuni dei preziosi insegnamenti che Lucius Malfoy aveva tramandato al suo primogenito.

_Conosci il tuo nemico_… e per Draco in quel momento la peggiore minaccia alla propria fama, nonché alla propria salute mentale, non era rappresentata da Potter e dalla sua mania di salvare il mondo, bensì da una Mezzosangue con occhi di bronzo e cuore di strega.

Draco si sporse ancora un po' oltre lo stipite della porta della Biblioteca.

La Granger era seduta al suo solito tavolo, quello grande e dalla superficie consumata, posto vicino alla finestra, e teneva il naso affondato tra le pagine di un pesante tomo. La concentrazione che scaturiva dai suoi occhi mentre seguiva lo scorrere delle parole lasciava presupporre che non si accorgesse di niente di ciò che le accadeva intorno e, quindi, che non sapesse che il Serpeverde la stava osservando da diversi minuti.

Era arrivato lì per prendere un libro, ma non appena aveva fatto un passo nella stanza lei era entrata nel suo campo visivo con tutta la prepotenza del ricordo. Il labbro spaccato del giorno prima bruciava ancora, ma la ferita che più stentava a rimarginarsi era quella dell'orgoglio.

Quella Mezzosangue lo aveva umiliato un'altra volta schiaffeggiandolo davanti a tutti per poi andarsene impunita. Quella che al ragazzo era parsa la vendetta perfetta si era rivelata un'arma a doppio taglio e il lato che aveva tagliato meglio non era quello che avrebbe voluto lui.

L'unica soluzione per prendersi un'ultima definitiva rivincita quindi era riuscire a capirla abbastanza bene da comprendere cosa la avrebbe distrutta veramente. Per questo quando la aveva vista aveva pensato di soffermarsi un attimo a guardarla, a studiarla, ed aveva finito per passare diversi minuti appoggiato allo stipite con le mani serrate attorno al legno e gli occhi fissi sulla ragazza di fronte a sé.

La Mezzosangue sedeva compostamente, lo sguardo fisso sul libro, una mano impegnata a trascrivere le informazioni importanti su di un foglio e l'altra immersa tra le curve informi di uno dei suoi riccioli cespugliosi, intenta ad arrotolarlo e torturarlo.

Draco carpiva ogni informazione possibile da ciò che vedeva, valutando tutte le implicazioni: umiliarla facendole perdere tutti i capelli? No, Mme Chips glieli avrebbe resi in un soffio. Dare fuoco a quei suoi dannati libri? No, ne avrebbe comprati altri…

Aveva bisogno di informazioni più personali per poter essere pericoloso, aveva bisogno di conoscerla meglio…

"Puoi anche smetterla di fissarmi, Malfoy. Non ho intenzione di fare nulla di particolarmente interessante nelle prossime ore, sai?"

Il Serpeverde sentì il sangue nelle proprie vene cristallizzarsi in schegge taglienti quando realizzò il senso di quelle sue parole mormorate dalla giovane con noncuranza, senza neppure alzare gli occhi dal libro.

"Ti piacerebbe che ti stessi fissando…" – ritrose con acidità – "Guardavo i libri…"

"Certo…" – sbuffò poco convinta lei, continuando il proprio studio.

"Certo." – ribatté seccamente il ragazzo mentre si staccava dallo stipite e si avviava verso gli scaffali per avvalorare la propria scusa. Si sentiva così disarmato sotto gli occhi di quella strega e l'idea di non poterla ancora battere lo frustrava a tal punto da serrargli la gola. Tutti a Serpeverde si sentivano in dovere di portargli rispetto, di inchinarsi di fronte al nobile nome del suo casato, ma lei no. Lei rideva di quello che chiamava con sprezzo il suo "pedigree", fiera delle proprie origini babbane così come dei propri imbarazzanti amici Grifondoro. Certo, neanche Potter gli portava il rispetto che gli sarebbe spettato, ma con il Bambino Sopravvissuto la sua era una lotta ad armi pari di frecciatine e commenti velenosi, senza contare che ferirlo era anche troppo facile: bastava nominare i suoi genitori e già il santarellino andava su tutte le furie. Lei invece era l'unica che lo avesse fatto sentire davvero umiliato e che lui non fosse riuscito ad umiliare davvero. I soprannomi che le affibbiava le scivolavano sopra senza deturpare la sua sicurezza, gli scherzi che le aveva teso non erano riusciti a destabilizzarla neppure per un secondo, non c'era una volta che non avesse la risposta pronta.

Maledetta Mezzosangue…

Draco le passò davanti con sguardo torvo. In quel momento però accadde di nuovo qualcosa. Un muscolo della sua gamba si rifiutò di obbedire al suo cervello e restò ostinatamente contratto mentre tutti gli altri si distendevano e tendevano per permettere il movimento fluido della sua andatura. Senza accorgersene, Draco si ritrovò a zoppicare.

La sua gamba incespicava di fronte allo sguardo lievemente preoccupato della Grifondoro, come le sue parole nella risposta che le aveva dato.

"Malfoy, stai…"

"Sto benissimo. _Grazie_." – ringhiò ponendo l'accento sull'ultima parola con tono poco cortese, per evidenziare come la conversazione dovesse finire lì.

La Grifondoro si limitò a un'alzata di spalle e tornò alla propria lettura. Rialzò il capo solamente quando vide la luce a sua disposizione diminuire. Qualcuno si era seduto davanti a lei e quel qualcuno era Draco.

"Che c'è Mezzosangue, è tuo il tavolo?" – frecciò il ragazzo vedendola stupirsi.

"No, ma, sai com'è, ci sono seduta da un po' e non vorrei che stando a contatto con esso tu potessi essere contaminato dal mio _sangue sporco_." – replicò la ragazza con un sorriso stirato e l'aria di qualcuno che ha tutta l'intenzione di avere l'ultima parola.

E per quella volta Draco decise che gliela avrebbe concessa. Si limitò a scrollare le spalle e ad aprire il proprio libro.

Presto l'aria cominciò a farsi meno tesa e con essa anche i muscoli della gamba di Draco il quale poté finalmente smettere di fingere che non gli facesse un male cane. Si stiracchiò beatamente e nel poter distendere finalmente i piedi emise un mugolio di piacere che attirò lo sguardo della Granger.

Il ragazzo finse di non accorgersene e continuò a muovere i propri arti inferiori con noncuranza per alcuni minuti, pregustando una piccola rivalsa.

"Puoi anche smetterla di fissarmi, Granger. Non ho intenzione di fare nulla di particolarmente interessante nelle prossime ore, sai?" – la canzonò, rammentando le sue parole.

Hermione avvampò e il Serpeverde vide chiaramente le sue labbra contrarsi in una smorfia piccata mentre tentava di mantenere il controllo sulla propria pigmentazione e riabbassava lo sguardo, appena in tempo per perdersi un perfetto sorriso soddisfatto made in Malfoy.

Passò un'ora senza che nessuno dei due facesse niente di particolare. I due ragazzi si limitavano a lanciarsi occhiate traverse di tanto in tanto.

Hermione si domandava perché mai Malfoy avesse deciso di sedersi proprio lì e il ragazzo cominciava a chiedersi se fosse stata una buona idea farlo. Forse aveva scoperto le proprie carte troppo presto, forse avrebbe dovuto osservarla più di nascosto. O forse andava bene così.

In un'ora aveva notato più cose di quante ne avesse viste in sette anni. Ad esempio ora sapeva che la Granger conosceva mezza scuola, dato che ogni dieci minuti qualcuno la salutava o la ringraziava per l'aiuto dato nello studiare o nel finire qualche compito. Inoltre aveva notato come ella impugnava la penna, la forma della sua grafia tondeggiante, il movimento che faceva regolarmente per ricacciare dietro all'orecchio i suoi incolti capelli castani, la sua mania di scrivere in maniera precisa e ordinata anche se si trattava di appunti. A cosa potessero servirgli tutti questi dettagli, non lo sapeva veramente, intanto però, volente o nolente, li aveva carpiti e impressi a fuoco nella propria memoria, da dove non se ne sarebbero andati mai più.

_Esci da quella cornice Hermione. Fallo per me, fallo perché ho bisogno di rivederti, di rivedere il ricordo che ho di te, prima che il mondo mi crolli addosso per l'ultima volta._

_Questo pensava l'erede dei Malfoy mentre guardava una sottile brezza estiva carezzare i petali delle rose di Hogwarts. Ma non fu ciò che disse._

"_Allora Mezzosangue, che c'è, hai paura del sottoscritto? Come mai non ti fai più vedere? Ti si è muffita la faccia?"_

_Niente. La protagonista di quella foto non accennava a mostrarsi dagli angoli ingialliti del suo ritratto._

_Draco sospirò e tornò ad appoggiare quel piccolo pezzo di carta lucida tra le pagine umidicce del vecchio libro che la aveva custodita per così tante lunghe notti._

_Le sue dita affusolate presero a giocare con la piuma consunta che giaceva sulla sua scrivania, ma quella distrazione funzionò solo pochi secondi poi il bisogno ebbe la meglio sull'orgoglio. Riaprì il libro e chiuse gli occhi._

"_Hermione… Ti prego, fatti vedere…"_

_Disserrò le palpebre, timoroso di quello che avrebbe visto. Non credeva che il suo cuore avrebbe retto un altro rifiuto._

_E invece lei era lì. _

_Lo fissava con mestizia da un angolo basso, una mano nascosta dentro una tasca dei jeans e l'altra appoggiata alla superficie della foto come fosse il vetro di una finestra._

_Draco si lasciò andare ad un sorriso._

"_Finalmente…" – mormorò, andando a riprendere tra le dita quell'immagine – "Ti sei fatta desiderare come al solito, eh?"_

_Accarezzò la superficie liscia della foto, fermando il proprio polpastrello in corrispondenza della minuscola manina di lei._

_A quel contatto sorrise la ragazza, sorrise lui e si spezzarono i loro cuori._

_Entrambi sapevano cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco, Draco ne era certo. La Mezzosangue ritratta in quella foto lo sapeva tanto quanto lui, o forse meglio di lui._

_Un'ultima occhiata e poi si decise ad andare. Stava per rimettere il suo tesoro più prezioso al sicuro tra le pagine del libro quando la vide sbracciarsi per attirare la sua attenzione._

"_Che c'è Granger, non ti piace più la tua dimora?" – ironizzò accennando alle pagine giallastre tra cui lei aveva speso ore ed ore della sua vita._

_Lei scosse la testa e portò una mano al petto, battendovi sopra. Draco osservò la propria camicia e lo sguardo gli cadde sul taschino, posto proprio sopra il suo cuore._

"_È qui che vuoi stare? Sei sicura? Temo tu abbia scelto il luogo più freddo e vuoto nei dintorni." – soffiò, sarcastico come sempre riguardo al proprio cuore. Ma lei non sembrava voler cambiare idea. Lo guardava con i suoi meravigliosi occhi dorati e un sorriso sicuro. Non lo avrebbe abbandonato in quello che stava per fare._

"_Quand'è così…"_

_Draco prese la foto e la ripose con cura nel taschino della camicia di seta bianca che indossava sportivamente con le maniche arrotolate sopra i gomiti e senza giacca né cravatta. Prima di uscire dalla sua stanza contemplò l'idea di vestirsi più elegantemente prima di presentarsi ai suoi ospiti, ma poi pensò che anche quello era inutile, visto come si sarebbe conclusa la serata…_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea.  
All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see.  
Dust in the wind.  
All we are is dust in the wind.  
- Boston, Dust in The Wind –_

Hermione si rigirava tra le dita una piuma marrone puntinata di rosso, mordicchiandone di tanto in tanto la cima con aria distratta.

Scarabocchiò un paio di frasi su un foglio e poi lo accartocciò con uno sbuffo insoddisfatto, ricominciando da capo su di un altro.

Attorno a lei la Biblioteca in quel giorno di metà maggio andava svuotandosi, giacché gli altri studenti preferivano ormai studiare all'aria aperta. A lei invece l'atmosfera chiusa e protetta di quelle vecchie stanze profumate di carta e legno umido piaceva più di qualunque altra, per questo vi passava tanto tempo, come _qualcuno_ oramai sapeva bene.

Draco aveva imparato di lei tutto ciò che ella mostrava, più o meno inconsciamente, al mondo. Quali libri prediligeva, come passava i pomeriggi liberi, come prendeva il caffè. Non che egli passasse tutto il suo tempo a seguirla o a darle il tormento come un'ombra inquietante e maniacale o che fosse diventato – pensiero orrendo! – il suo migliore amico. Niente era cambiato nei loro rapporti, semplicemente però lui aveva iniziato a fare caso a tante piccole cose che prima gli restavano indifferenti e, passando entrambi ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro negli ambienti di Hogwarts, la cosa non era stata difficile.

Al contrario era apparsa _naturale_ in una maniera quasi inquietante… Inquietante perché non c'era nulla di naturale nel passare le ore a seguire con sguardo incantato i movimenti dei suoi capelli bruni sulle sue spalle, o a sorridere quando lei giocava ad arrotolarsi i ricci attorno ad una piuma e puntualmente la piuma restava incastrata nella sua chioma cespugliosa. Non c'era nulla di naturale nel non riuscire a passarle davanti senza che la sua gamba decidesse di smettere di funzionare normalmente, o nel trattener il fiato quando lei era vicina per paura che il suo profumo riaccendesse in lui sensazioni che negava di aver provato. Rabbia, frustrazione, umiliazione, curiosità, interesse, _attrazione_…

Ciò che però avrebbe potuto definirsi meno normale era la piccola abitudine che Draco aveva preso da un paio di mesi a quella parte: impossessarsi di ogni oggetto appartenuto alla Granger che capitasse a portata di mano. Un quaderno mai iniziato che le era caduto dalla cartella, un blocco per gli appunti, una molletta per i capelli in legno. Sorprendendosi di se stesso, il Serpeverde si era trovato a raccogliere questi piccoli tesori dimenticati.

_Per studiarla meglio e poter compiere la vendetta perfetta_, gli diceva la sua razionalità.

_Per poter avere qualcosa di suo, qualcosa che possa costituire un ricordo quando non potrai più vederla_, replicava il lato di se stesso che non voleva ascoltare.

Qualunque fossero le motivazioni, ormai Draco aveva accumulato una serie sconcertante di cianfrusaglie di cui non sapeva più fare a meno.

Tra queste c'era una penna nera dalle striature bianche che la Mezzosangue aveva lasciato sul tavolo della Biblioteca poche settimane prima e che in quel momento Draco, seduto al tavolo di fronte a quello della Granger, stringeva tra le dita.

Il motivo per cui lo faceva era semplice. Doveva avere una risposta ad un dubbio che gli rodeva la mente da quando quella sua strana abitudine aveva preso corpo.

La Mezzosangue sapeva cosa lui stesse facendo? Lasciava forse volontariamente dietro di sé una scia di inutili dettagli, un filo di Arianna per la sua memoria che gli impedisse di allontanarsi dal ricordo di lei?

Quest'idea lo assaliva la notte spezzando il suo sonno leggero e tormentato dagli incubi. Allora correva al suo baule e prendeva tra le dita uno di quei cimeli, cercando di ricordare come ne era entrato in possesso. Le era scivolato dalla borsa, lo aveva dimenticato, le era caduto.

O lo aveva fatto scivolare, lo aveva abbandonato, lo aveva fatto cadere?

L'unico modo per saperlo era tentare la sorte. Per questo Draco quel giorno era andato dove sapeva che la avrebbe trovata, si era seduto dove lei avrebbe potuto vederlo e aveva tirato fuori quella penna striata e lucida, inconfondibilmente sua.

La Mezzosangue aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui ma non aveva avuto altra reazione che un leggero tremito, prima di riabbassarli. Quello però a Draco era bastato. C'era una nota vergognosa di paura nel suo sguardo che gli aveva confessato una colpa mai espressa: la colpa di aver attirato a sé una Serpe maligna, la colpa di averlo voluto legare al proprio ricordo seminando al proprio passaggio oggetti inutili ma inconfondibili, la colpa di essere anche lei _attratta_ dalle attenzioni di lui.

Draco continuò ad osservarla mentre teneva il capo ostinatamente chino e fingeva di leggere. Sì, fingeva, era fin troppo chiaro. Da dieci minuti non voltava pagina e non spostava lo sguardo dalla prima riga. Probabilmente stava pensando, rosa da mille dubbi sulla propria condotta e sul proprio destino.

In quel momento il cigolio dei cardini avvertì i due occupanti della Biblioteca che non erano più soli. Hermione alzò il capo verso il proprio ragazzo che varcava la soglia di quel luogo e la strappava a pensieri a suo dire assurdi.

"Ciao amore…"

"Ciao Harry."

Il Cercatore gettò uno sguardo annoiato su quell'ambiente tetro, notando solo distrattamente la presenza di un Serpeverde alle proprie spalle.

"Oh andiamo" – sbottò rivolto alla Grifondoro – "Non puoi startene qui rinchiusa a marcire in questo posto umido mentre fuori c'è un così bel sole!"

La ragazza sorrise teneramente mentre richiudeva il libro che stava leggendo.

"Vorrà dire che verrò fuori…" – mormorò con una nota di delusione che solo Draco percepì. Potter la stava strappando al suo nido per portarla dove lui credeva, a torto, stesse meglio. Possibile che dopo sette anni di amicizia e un anno e mezzo in qualità di suo fidanzato la capisse ancora così poco?

"Prima guarda cosa ti ho portato…" – si entusiasmò il Grifondoro tirando fuori un sottile involucro dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans.

"Che cos'è?"

"Aprilo e lo scoprirai."

Scivolando lentamente in basso sulla propria sedia Draco riuscì a coprirsi dietro al libro che stava leggendo e simulò indifferenza a quanto gli accadeva intorno, quando in realtà moriva dalla voglia di sapere cosa contenesse quel regalo.

L'espressione di gioia stupita che allargò gli occhi dorati della Granger non fece che inasprire il pungolo della curiosità.

"Oh Harry… è bellissima."

"Ti piace? Ho chiesto a Colin di scattartela ieri mentre passeggiavi nel roseto, senza che te ne accorgessi. Volevo farti una sorpresa."

La risposta della Granger fu un bacio, stampato sulle labbra del Bambino Sopravvissuto mentre gli si gettava al collo, stringendo tra le dita una foto di lei nel giardino di Hogwarts.

"Adesso andiamo, forza…" – la incitò il ragazzo, prendendola per mano.

"Vai avanti tu, io rimetto a posto qui e ti raggiungo."

Egli annuì e si avviò verso l'uscita mentre la giovane iniziava a riporre i propri libri nella borsa, con gesti un po' troppo lenti però per apparire naturali.

Draco la osservava, non più premurandosi di celare il proprio interesse dietro la copertina sollevata di un libro, e incontrò il suo sguardo.

Ancora una volta avvertì un profondo senso d'inadeguatezza, misto però alla speranzosa e folle idea che forse non sarebbe stato per forza sempre così, che forse lei avrebbe potuto salvarlo, renderlo migliore, degno…

Sciocchezze, si disse un secondo dopo.

La Granger già era fuggita fuori dalla porta per correre ancora tra le braccia di Potter e vivere l'esistenza che si meritava.

Draco si alzò svogliatamente e si diresse verso il tavolo di fronte a sé dove giaceva abbandonato un foglio coperto da alcuni scarabocchi. Lo sollevò con un gesto che già decine di volte lo aveva stupito e lasciato al tempo stesso indifferente e fece per metterlo in tasca. In quel momento però un luccichio attirò la sua attenzione. Da una piega della pagina accartocciata faceva la sua comparsa l'angolo lucido e colorato di una foto che il giovane sfilò immediatamente, stentando a credere ai propri occhi.

Tra le sue dita una ragazza gli sorrideva ingenuamente, tenendo il capo rovesciato verso l'alto, dove saliva il profumo di mille rose in fiore.

_Draco avanzava lentamente ma con decisione tra i corridoi vuoti del suo maniero, tenendo stretta al proprio cuore la fotografia che era entrata in suo possesso quel giorno di maggio di quattro anni prima._

_Nelle dita della destra teneva la sua bacchetta di biancospino, pura e candida come l'anima che lui non aveva più da un pezzo. _

_Quel legno pallido era macchiato di sangue._

_Non nel senso letterale della parola, ovviamente. Nessuna chiazza ne deturpava la perfezione, come niente disturbava il pallore delle dita che la attanagliavano. Eppure essa, tanto quanto quelle mani così perfette, anche se rigate dalla sottile cicatrice di una vecchia bruciatura, era sporca del sangue di vittime innocenti, uccise in quei quattro anni in nome di un ideale in cui Draco nemmeno credeva davvero. Ma ora sarebbe finito tutto, un'ultima catartica decisione lo avrebbe spinto verso la fine di quelle angosce. _

_Il giovane svoltò in un corridoio più ampio, dove le luci e i rumori si fecero più forti e più chiari._

_Quando arrivò alla porta di vetri del salone, ancora socchiusa, si fermò. Il piombo tracciava su di essa linee sinuose che andavano a formare motivi floreali e figure umane in pose languide di totale abbandono al piacere. Erano disegni dai sapori proibiti che tanti pensieri impudichi e tante voglie inconfessabili avevano suscitato tra gli ospiti dei molti balli organizzati in quelle stanze._

_Una risata cristallina oltrepassò la soglia e si frammentò nell'aria e Draco la riconobbe immediatamente per quella di sua zia Bellatrix. Quel suono era così simile all'ingenuo singhiozzare divertito di sua madre Narcissa da provocargli una fitta di nostalgia al petto, dove forte si avvertiva la mancanza di quell'affetto che solo due donne avevano saputo dargli in tutta la sua vita. _

_Una era morta tre anni prima e l'altra, per quanto lui ancora stentasse a crederci, lo aspettava dietro quella porta._

_Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find  
There's nothing there girl, yeah, I swear_

_Cause there's a hole in my soul  
- __Aerosmith, Hole in My Soul -_

"Non c'è niente che non vada nella sua gamba, signor Malfoy. Gliel'ho già detto un migliaio di volte, quindi può anche smetterla di tornare a farsi visitare. Non le darò un certificato per escluderla dagli esami, se è a questo che mira."

Draco guardò con disprezzo la vecchia infermiera che lo aveva appena cacciato fuori dall'Infermeria in malo modo.

"Non mi serve nessun certificato, dannazione!" – esplose, incapace di resistere al dolore che lo perseguitava dall'ultimo incontro con la Granger – "I MAGO sono finiti ieri, per sua informazione! Tutto quello che voglio è capire che diamine succede alla mia gamba!"

Madame Chips puntellò le mani suoi larghi fianchi foderati dal camice bianco.

"Non usi questo tono impertinente con me signorino! Le assicuro che i suoi muscoli non soffrono di alcuna malattia. Evidentemente la causa del suo malessere è un'altra. Se fossi in lei, mi farei un esame di coscienza e mi chiederei che cosa mai può indurre il mio cervello a farmi sentire del dolore senza ragione apparente."

Il Serpeverde le restituì uno sguardo interrogativo. Cosa stava blaterando quella donna? Lui aveva un problema e lei si ostinava a negarlo, da quando mesi prima si era presentato per la prima volta da lei con una gamba che quasi non si muoveva più.

"Sto cercando di dire…" – spiegò l'infermiera – "Che probabilmente il suo problema ha origine psicologica. Potrebbe essere l'espressione fisica di un disagio, di un senso di inadeguatezza o timore che lei prova…"

Il buio nella mente di Draco si lacerò come un velo sotto i colpi di una lama.

_La Mezzosangue_…

La Mezzosangue lo faceva sentire così e tutti gli episodi di dolore alla gamba accadevano in sua presenza.

"Dannata…" – borbottò tra i denti, allontanandosi e lasciando una Madame Chips piuttosto stupita.

Quella dannata Grifondoro lo aveva avvelenato lentamente, sostituendosi ad ogni suo pensiero, sentimento o desiderio, legandolo a sé con lacci sottili e taglienti che rischiavano di lacerargli l'anima.

Si sentiva male senza di lei e non capiva perché.

Si sentiva male assieme a lei e neanche di questo capiva il perché.

Dannata, dannata Mezzosangue…

Cosa gli aveva fatto in quei mesi in cui egli aveva iniziato a conoscerla e a stupirsi di ciò che la sua vista suscitava in lui? A cosa lo aveva ridotto? Un essere viscido e zoppicante che non riusciva nemmeno a controllare i muscoli in sua presenza né a frenare le lacrime in sua assenza?

Draco entrò nel proprio Dormitorio di corsa, senza neanche essersi reso conto di aver sceso rampe e rampe di scale fino a lì.

Decine di bauli si affollavano nella Sala Comune, pronti per essere trasportati nelle carrozze che di lì a poche ore avrebbero portato gli studenti verso l'Espresso di Hogwarts e il ritorno alla vita di sempre. Il ragazzo li sorpassò con noncuranza ed entrò come un tornado in camera, iniziando a disfare il proprio bagaglio.

Con mani tremanti di collera tirò fuori le piume, i fogli di carta, i quaderni, i fermacapelli che aveva accumulato con tanta cura devota e li gettò nella vuota e fredda bocca del camino spento.

Strinse a lungo tra le dita la bacchetta, osservando il lieve movimento della cenere smossa che si riabbassava, poi trovò il coraggio di pronunciare quella formula.

"_Incendio_!"

Osservò con orrore le lingue di fuoco che divamparono tra quegli oggetti, divorando implacabilmente la carta, la plastica, il cuoio, riducendoli ad un amorfo mucchietto di cenere sempre più grande. Il fumo scuro che invase la stanza gli causò un pizzicore fastidioso alla gola.

Si volse indietro per non guardare, ma il rumore della lucida carta fotografica che si accartocciava lo raggiunse scavandosi come un tarlo una via verso la sua coscienza.

"No!" – urlò, rivolto tanto a se stesso quanto alle fiamme.

Si gettò in ginocchio sulle fredde mattonelle di pietra e afferrò con le nude mani la fotografia della Mezzosangue, ormai mezza bruciata; trascinò a terra quel che restava di un foglio, un quaderno e una piuma e con disperazione amorevole li liberò dal fuoco e dai tizzoni ardenti, bruciandosi il dorso della mano contro gli alari incandescenti del camino.

Tutto il resto era perso per sempre nel sottile turbinio della cenere che risaliva il camino ormai spento, in un giorno di giugno che Draco non avrebbe potuto mai più dimenticare.

Il Serpeverde ripose tutto ciò che gli restava dei ricordi della sua Mezzosangue e poi si diresse a grandi passi verso l'unico luogo dove le sue gambe non si sarebbero rifiutate, in quel frangente, di condurlo.

Meno di dieci minuti e trenta rampe di scale dopo, Draco Malfoy varcava la soglia della Biblioteca praticamente vuota e procedeva senza esitazioni verso il tavolo di scuro legno consunto, vicino alla finestra, dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato _lei_.

"Malfoy…" – borbottò Hermione, sorpresa, quando lo vide sbattere entrambe le palme, rigate da bruciature, sul banco e piantarle in faccia due occhi grigi che di umano avevano ben poco – "Che cosa hai fatto alle mani? Ti sei..."

Il Serpeverde non la fece finire. Con un gesto esasperato dalla frustrazione e dalla furia gettò a terra tutti i libri che affollavano il tavolo e afferrò la Mezzosangue per i polsi, stringendo forte.

La vide dilatare gli occhi per lo stupore, ma non la sentì opporre alcuna resistenza alla sua presa, né avvertì l'ombra di un rifiuto mentre la trascinava verso di sé e avvicinava le labbra al suo orecchio in un sussurro disperato.

"Lasciami libero…"

Una frase che sarebbe parsa folle a chiunque li avesse visti, giacché era proprio lui a stringere la morsa delle sue mani attorno a lei.

Hermione però non si stupì di quella richiesta.

Ella sapeva benissimo a cosa Draco si stesse riferendo. Voleva essere lasciato libero di tornare al torpore della sua vecchia vita, libero di non provare altro sentimento che un odio sordo e rabbioso, libero di illudersi che il suo destino fosse tra le fila dei Mangiamorte e non tra le sue braccia.

"Non posso." – mormorò con voce tremante.

Non poteva perché era lei stessa in catene, schiava e regina di quel Serpeverde dall'animo oscuro e dagli occhi candidi.

Aveva capito che qualcosa non andava l'estate precedente, quando, nonostante il fidanzamento felice con Harry, la notte un volto dai tratti affilati e dagli occhi chiari disturbava i suoi sogni e la faceva svegliare con il sudore che le imperlava la schiena.

Si era resa conto che la cosa stava diventando grave quando, dopo averlo rivisto, aveva tentato di trasformare il pulcino della McGranitt in un gatto e non ne era uscito che un furetto candido, rivelatore di un interesse proibito che non aveva voluto ammettere con se stessa. Si era detta che forse Malfoy gli interessava solo come caso umano. Che avrebbe voluto aiutarlo a sfuggire alla vita da Mangiamorte come aveva voluto aiutare gli elfi domestici a sfuggire all'oppressione della schiavitù.

Si era decisa, però, a riconoscere che la situazione stava degenerando quando si era sorpresa a gioire degli sguardi che Malfoy le riservava in quantità sempre maggiore ogni giorno.

Si era arresa all'idea di aver perso il controllo quando si era accorta che lui faceva tesoro di tutto ciò che lei toccava e invece di preoccuparsene, lei ne aveva derivato un gusto perversamente piacevole, una soddisfazione intima che aveva covato nel cuore come una serpe velenosa, nutrendola di fogli "dimenticati" e fermacapelli "caduti".

"Non posso… non posso…" – ripeté tra le lacrime.

Draco lasciò la presa sui suoi polsi e si allontanò da lei con le mani affondate tra i capelli chiari e un ringhio rabbioso che gli distorceva la bocca.

"Perché? Perché?!"

La sua domanda disperata riecheggiò tra le volte costellate di libri antichi e s'infranse nel singhiozzo sommesso che tremò sulle labbra di Hermione.

Il Serpeverde rivolse su di lei il suo sguardo.

Gli occhi dorati che riscaldavano il suo sonno tormentato erano lì davanti a lui, velati di lacrime e di incredulità, pronti a confessare un sentimento vergognoso e proibito che trovava piena corrispondenza nel suo animo.

Con un sospiro fatale Draco si avvicinò nuovamente al tavolo, dietro cui si trovava ancora la sua Mezzosangue. La sua gamba non tremò, non esitò, non gli causò il minimo fastidio. Certo della giustezza di quanto stava per fare quanto lo era della consistenza della terra che aveva sotto i piedi, il Serpeverde aggirò il banco e prese Hermione tra le proprie braccia.

La Grifondoro abbandonò il capo sul suo petto e scoppiò in un pianto sommesso; i suoi pugni si chiusero con prepotenza sulla stoffa pregiata della sua camicia, come quelli di una bimba che cerchi protezione.

"Sht…" – le sussurrò il giovane, carezzandole i capelli soffici e cullandola dolcemente – "Va tutto bene…"

La più grande bugia che avesse mai detto, ma dopotutto si sa, i Malfoy sono bugiardi per natura e Draco quella sera fu il peggiore dei mentitori, perché ingannò se stesso.

S'illuse che quell'abbraccio potesse durare per sempre e si convinse che dopo non ne avrebbe sofferto, che non avrebbe sentito un vuoto desolante all'altezza del petto se non avesse avuto più quel corpo sottile a riempire le curve delle sue braccia piegate.

Con questa convinzione avvicinò il proprio viso a quello di Hermione e le catturò le labbra in un bacio leggero come il posarsi di una piuma sull'acqua.

La ragazza strinse la presa delle proprie dita sulla sua camicia e si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi, avvicinandosi al suo viso.

Il bacio si fece presto più esigente, più disperato, più _sincero_… Sincera espressione di un sentimento che non avrebbe potuto esaurirsi con uno sfiorarsi di labbra.

Draco la spinse con il proprio corpo fino a farla sedere sul tavolo, calpestando nel frattempo le pagine ingiallite dei vecchi libri che aveva rovesciato a terra.

I loro occhi restarono uniti gli uni negli altri mentre le gambe di lei si allacciavano attorno alla sua vita e le loro mani inesperte esploravano e scoprivano nuovi centimetri di pelle, slacciavano cinture, sfilavano magliette, facevano saltare bottoni.

L'aria presto si riempì di gemiti sottili e sospiri strozzati dal piacere, che impregnarono gli antichi tomi di una miracolosa e nuova magia.

Draco chiuse gli occhi e sprofondò il collo nell'incavo della spalla profumata di quella Mudblood maledetta che gli rubava un alito di vita ogni volta che si muoveva dentro di lei.

Avrebbe potuto morire di quell'amore straziante che faceva a pezzi il suo mondo e lo uccideva per poi farlo al tempo stesso risorgere, dandogli vita e morte in dosi eguali.

Aumentò il ritmo e Hermione si morse le labbra per trattenere un gemito. Conficcò le unghie nella carne della sua schiena, attirandolo a sé, come se avesse voluto tenerlo più vicino.

Come se fosse stato possibile averlo più vicino, quando già egli, ad ogni affondo, le lacerava l'anima.

_Draco abbassò la maniglia della Sala da ballo e lo spettacolo al suo interno gli si rivelò in tutta la drammatica realtà. Decine di luci colorate esplodevano sulle pareti come fuochi d'artificio, lasciando profondi solchi nei muri o mandando in pezzi qualche costoso soprammobile antico. Un lampo verde passò a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio destro del padrone di casa che inclinò appena il capo per evitarlo. Non sarebbe certo morto per un'Avada Kedavra qualunque, scagliato da chi sa chi a qualcuno che non era lui._

_No, la Morte sarebbe arrivata anche per lui, ma avrebbe avuto occhi di un colore noto un volto fin troppo familiare._

"_Draco!"_

_Il giovane Malfoy si voltò verso la propria zia, intenta in un duello con il Bambino Sopravvissuto e ridotta ormai all'angolo. Che quel grido, frammisto a sadiche risate, fosse una richiesta d'aiuto? Probabilmente era così, ma lei aveva forse risposto alle urla d'aiuto che sua madre aveva pronunciato prima che il Lord Oscuro decidesse che non era più una serva abbastanza fidata e la uccidesse, tre anni prima, sotto i loro stessi occhi di figlio e di sorella? Aveva forse allentato la presa sulle sue braccia mentre egli si divincolava, invano, per correre in soccorso della donna che gli aveva dato la vita? Aveva forse versato una sola lacrima per quel lutto prima di portare il proprio nipote presso Voldemort per offrirgli quel nuovo giovane servo che sostituisse quella perduta? No, non lo aveva fatto. Per questo a Draco non pesò affatto l'idea di lasciare che San Potter ponesse fine alla misera esistenza di Bellatrix Lestrange, né si sentì per questo più colpevole di prima._

"_Draco..."_

_Stavolta la voce che lo chiamò ebbe il potere di fermare il flusso del suo sangue e trasformare il suo battito cardiaco in un galoppare impazzito._

"_Granger." – rispose, proferendosi in un lungo inchino di fronte alla giovane Auror che lo fissava dal fondo della Sala e al tempo stesso dagli strati più reconditi della sua memoria._

_Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain.  
Like a knife that cuts you, the wound heals_

_But the scar, that scar remains._

_And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess _

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
__- Poison, Every Rose Has Its Thorn -_

_Attorno a loro si svolgeva ormai da quasi un'ora un'intensa battaglia. Il suo signore Lord Voldemort scagliava incantesimi in ogni direzione, incalzato sempre più dagli attacchi dei membri del Ministero; sua zia Bellatrix giaceva, ormai cadavere, in un angolo; suo padre già piagnucolava, lanciando le ultime maledizioni, scuse e confessioni strazianti con cui forse sperava di salvarsi ancora una volta dalle terribili carceri di Azkaban; Harry Potter, le vesti scure da Auror macchiate del sangue del nemico, si preparava alla resa dei conti con la sua nemesi di sempre._

_In un angolo della Sala invece le loro due figure si guardavano da lontano, come incerte sul da farsi, senza abbassare le bacchette._

"_Ne è passato di tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, eh Mezzosangue?"_

"_Quattro anni. Avresti potuto farti sentire, invece di limitarti a quella lettera…"_

"_Mi hai pensato, Granger?" – soffiò il Serpeverde sarcasticamente, facendo più del male a se stesso che a lei nel dirlo._

"_Ogni giorno." – fu la sorprendente replica di quell'Auror dagli occhi dorati._

"_Io ogni notte." – confessò allora il giovane con un sospiro stremato, ritenendo ormai che il tempo delle menzogne fosse finito._

_Restarono a guardarsi, mentre si avvicinavano, incuranti della battaglia in atto a Malfoy Manor._

"_Sei diventata Auror." – si complimentò Draco, sfiorando il distintivo che le scintillava sul petto._

_Lei non si ritrasse, ma indicò la manica arrotolata della sua camicia, che lasciava scoperto l'avambraccio sinistro._

"_Sei diventato Mangiamorte."_

_Il giovane annuì con una scrollata di spalle._

"_Evidentemente ognuno aveva la sua strada." – sentenziò lapidario. _

"_Avresti dovuto cambiarla finché eri in tempo."_

"_Forse non lo sono mai stato."_

"_Non sei nato con un teschio marchiato nella carne e le mani immerse nel sangue, o sbaglio?"_

_Il Serpeverde rise._

"_In realtà quello è un quadretto piuttosto fedele della mia infanzia."_

"_Avresti potuto partire con me…" – insistette l'Auror, mentre le lacrime già le incrinavano la voce._

_Partire con lei…_

_Draco rise a quel pensiero, come aveva fatto quattro anni prima quando dopo aver fatto l'amore con la Mezzosangue si era sentito perso e senza fiato ed aveva trovato solo la mano di lei a consolare il suo dolore. Allora ella aveva accennato quella folle, assurda proposta: lasciare Harry, partire con lui, proteggerlo, allontanarlo dalla sua famiglia, dal suo destino. Per qualche minuto lui aveva voluto illudersi ancora che fosse davvero possibile e aveva baciato quelle tenere palme bianche che non la finivano più di carezzarlo con un sorriso pieno di speranze. _

"_Sposami" – le aveva persino detto il rampollo Malfoy in un attimo di irrefrenabile follia, sfilandosi dal dito l'anello di famiglia e infilandolo al pollice di lei, l'unico dito da cui non scivolasse palesemente via per colpa della misura maschile. Hermione aveva fatto un lieve ma deciso cenno con il capo, come per fargli capire che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, pur di essere con lui. _

_La sera però era arrivata presto, assieme alla presa di coscienza dell'impossibilità di realizzare quei sogni utopici. La carrozza di suo padre era stata mandata a prenderlo direttamente al Castello, i suoi elfi avevano trascinato fuori i pesanti bauli dove una foto bruciacchiata giaceva inerte, una lettera lo aveva avvertito che doveva rientrare immediatamente a Malfoy Manor per iniziare l'addestramento che lo avrebbe portato un giorno ad ingrossare con onore le file del Lord Oscuro e Draco aveva capito che non c'era possibilità di fuga. Andarsene avrebbe significato condannare se stesso e la Mezzosangue ad un'esistenza da reietti: lei ripudiata dalla sua cerchia di Grifoni per essersi concessa al figlio di un Mangiamorte, lui additato come traditore dalla sua famiglia e come spia dai fedeli di Silente. Cosa avrebbe detto Lucius se suo figlio gli avesse risposto che non voleva unirsi a lui, ma sposare una Mezzosangue Grifondoro? Cosa avrebbero detto i genitori di Hermione se qualcuno gli avesse spiegato da che famiglia veniva il pretendente di sua figlia? _

_Immersi nel biasimo generale i due sarebbero stati isolati e sbeffeggiati finché sicuramente lei non si sarebbe pentita del proprio gesto e allora lo avrebbe lasciato, rinfacciandogli gli anni perduti accanto a lui. _

_Che diritto aveva lui di strapparla alla gioia della sua esistenza per trascinarla con sé nella spirale fatale della solitudine?_

_Così aveva deciso che il minore dei mali era condannare solo se stesso. Aveva preso in mano la piuma nera e bianca che non avrebbe mai più lasciato e le aveva scritto una lettera in cui le diceva freddamente di aver scelto Voldemort, di preferire i propri ideali ai suoi sciocchi sentimenti e di non cercarlo mai più. Sperava solo che se le avesse spezzato il cuore a sufficienza, ella si sarebbe dimenticata di lui, come egli, invece, non avrebbe mai potuto fare._

_Hermione aveva pianto calde lacrime su quei pochi fogli, stringendo al cuore il suo anello troppo grande, chiedendosi il perché di quelle parole dure e rabbiose e poi, dopo lunghi anni lo aveva capito. Aveva capito che lui aveva voluto solo salvarla, condannando se stesso e per questo aveva deciso di rivederlo. Era diventata Auror da meno di un mese, ma già aveva ottenuto il permesso di prendere parte all'imboscata che il Ministero voleva tendere ai Mangiamorte a Malfoy Manor. Si era recata lì solo nella speranza di incontrare lui ed ora eccolo lì, con il Marchio Nero impresso su quella pelle candida che quattro anni prima lei stessa aveva baciato con amore._

"_Allora Granger, combattiamo?"_

_Quella richiesta la colse di sorpresa. Era arrivata fino lì con la speranza di parlargli e non di duellare con lui, ma quando si trattava di Malfoy i termini lotta e conversazione potevano quasi ritenersi sinonimi._

"_Quando vuoi." – replicò, ponendosi in posizione di attacco e puntandogli addosso la bacchetta._

_Il Serpeverde però scosse il capo e si diresse verso una nicchia del salone dove si trovavano, incrociate al di sopra di un imponente camino in pietra nera, due spade dalla lunga lama affilata._

"_Così è più divertente." – si giustificò, di fronte all'espressione stupita della Mezzosangue, la quale tuttavia fu svelta a riprendersi e ad afferrare l'elsa che egli le porgeva. Mentre riponeva la bacchetta e afferrava la spada, un luccichio attirò l'attenzione del Serpeverde verso l'anulare sinistro della ragazza. L'anello dei Malfoy vi brillava, rimpicciolito per essere della misura perfetta, nell'inutile attesa di un'unione che non avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza senso per diventare reale. _

_I due duellanti si scambiarono un'ultima occhiata piena di ricordi prima di proferirsi in un veloce inchino e dare inizio alle danze._

_Le pesanti lame delle loro armi cozzarono in un turbinio di scintille, scivolando l'una sull'altra ad ogni colpo._

_Il giovane sorrideva, tenendo gli occhi grigi fissi sulla sua Mezzosangue._

"_Sembri molto sicuro di te …" – mormorò lei tra un fendente e l'altro._

"_Per forza Granger." – replicò il ragazzo, mentre, invece, la sua lama riusciva a lacerargli la stoffa della camicia all'altezza di una spalla – "Perché comunque vada, stasera io avrò ottenuto quello che voglio."_

_L'Auror si mostrò titubante di fronte a quell'affermazione. Restò immobile a fissare la seta che si macchiava di sangue, nel tentativo di decifrare il senso del suo discorso e in quell'istante l'arma di lui si abbatté implacabile sulla sua, facendogliela scivolare via dalle mani._

"_Raccoglila." – ordinò seccamente il padrone di casa._

"_Mi hai disarmato, ho perso." – replicò la ragazza._

"_Ti avevo distratto a parole, non è corretto, quindi raccogli quella dannata spada e continuiamo."_

_La Grifondoro ubbidì e tornò a combattere, senza smettere però di rimuginare sul senso di quelle frasi._

_Draco aumentò il ritmo della lotta, desiderando impegnarla, affinché lei non avesse modo di capire l'allusione al proprio progetto celata dietro quelle parole che si era lasciato sfuggire troppo frettolosamente. Se lei avesse capito cosa aveva in mente avrebbe tentato di fermarlo, spinta ancora da quell'autolesionistico desiderio di salvarlo._

_Ormai niente avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea. Quella sera sarebbe finito tutto, se lo sentiva. Alle sue spalle già infuriava la lotta tra il Signore Oscuro e il Bambino Sopravvissuto, entrambi decisi a mettere la parola fine a quella guerra. I Mangiamorte arretravano sotto i colpi del miglior attacco che l'Ordine avesse mai scagliato contro di loro; ormai in pochi erano ancora in grado di combattere e Voldemort stesso pareva arrancare nel respingere gli assalti di un agguerrito ventunenne mosso dalla disperazione e da una determinazione che nasceva dal cuore._

"_Che cosa volevi dire?"_

_Draco scosse il capo, divertito dalla cocciutaggine di quella Mezzosangue._

"_Non distrarti Granger." – la ammonì bonariamente._

"_Dimmi che ciò che vuoi non è la morte."_

_Lapidaria e diretta come al solito, la Grifondoro._

_Comunque fosse andata, quella sera il Serpeverde, a quanto aveva detto, avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva e ciò che in quel momento più desiderava era squarciare il velo di indifferenza che soffocava la sua vita e tornare a sentirsi pienamente vivo come aveva fatto tra le braccia di quella Mezzosangue quattro anni prima. Solo che stavolta non sarebbe bastato l'incanto di un'illusione; se anche in quel momento la avesse trascinata via con sé, facendola di nuovo sua tra le soffici coperte del proprio letto o contro il ruvido muro di pietra del corridoio, se anche la avesse sentita mormorare di nuovo il suo nome con voce rotta dal piacere, sapeva che comunque non sarebbe stato lo stesso. Lei gli aveva mostrato un Paradiso cui lui non poteva accedere e da cui sapeva ormai di essere tagliato fuori per sempre e questa consapevolezza avrebbe rovinato tutto._

_Quattro anni prima egli le aveva chiesto di lasciarla libera e lei aveva risposto di non poterlo fare. Ormai c'era una sola esperienza che avrebbe potuto liberarlo veramente e definitivamente e, volente o nolente, lei l'avrebbe aiutato a portarla a termine._

"_Non ho intenzione di suicidarmi, se questo che mi chiedi." – chiarì, parando un nuovo attacco con un gesto fluido del braccio._

"_Non sarebbe nel tuo stile."  
"Esattamente."_

_Quello era un gesto che avrebbe richiesto troppa codardia alle apparenze e troppo coraggio nel profondo e lui detestava la prima tanto quanto mancava del secondo._

"_Allora cos'è che vuoi, Draco?"_

_Il giovane roteò l'arma nella destra affondando un colpo deciso, che mancò l'avversaria di diversi centimetri, troppi per uno spadaccino tanto esperto. Hermione però parve non notare la studiatezza di quegli errori._

"_Voglio che tu mi lasci libero."_

"_Ti ho già detto che non posso farlo."_

"_Lo farai…"_

_L'Auror in quell'istante vide brillare nelle sue iridi argentee un luccichio sinistro che non le fece presagire nulla di buono._

_La sua attenzione però fu catturata dall'evento che si svolgeva davanti ai suoi occhi, oltre la figura elegante di Draco._

_Voldemort era rimasto senza bacchetta. _

_Disarmato, ferito, stanco, il Lord Oscuro arretrava con lo sguardo di una bestia accerchiata da feroci cani, verso un angolo del Salone. Harry, davanti a lui, puntava contro il suo cuore due bacchette, la propria e la sua gemella, appena scivolata dalle dita fredde del mago che gli stava davanti._

_Hermione rimase come pietrificata, stringendo rigidamente la spada dritta davanti a sé e Draco, accorgendosi del suo stupore si voltò nella direzione dei suoi occhi in tempo per vedere un duplice fiotto di luce verde andare a segno e riuscire nel suo intento mortifero, diversamente da quanto aveva fatto uno simile ventuno anni prima, quando si era limitato a lasciare una celeberrima cicatrice a forma di saetta sulla fronte di un infante. _

_Harry Potter quella sera non fallì affatto._

_What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?  
Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you._

_- 30 Seconds to Mars, The Kill -  
_

_Malfoy sorrise biecamente. Ecco che tutto finiva. Le tenebre della sua vita lasciavano il posto al momento della catarsi suprema che lo avrebbe liberato da quel vizio orribile di trascinarsi ancora avanti nella sua esistenza da bugiardo._

_Lasciò cadere a terra la propria spada e si avvicinò a Hermione, la quale parve riscuotersi da un sogno e distese in un sorriso le sue belle labbra rosse, gonfie di promesse mai suggellate e baci mai regalati. Lo guardò raggiante con quegli occhi dorati, accesi di speranze fragili come i cristalli di Boemia dei Malfoy e, come quei calici, destinate ad andare in pezzi quella sera stessa._

_Credeva forse la Mezzosangue che quell'evento segnasse la sua redenzione? Credeva forse che l'abbandonare l'elsa dorata della sua arma fosse la rinuncia alla sua vita da Mangiamorte e che d'ora in avanti avrebbero vissuto per sempre insieme felici e contenti? No, la morte di Voldemort non avrebbe potuto cambiare niente nei loro rapporti con il mondo rispetto a quattro anni prima. Lui restava il figlio di un Mangiamorte e un assassino e lei la fidanzatina di Potter. _

_Comunque fosse andata quella sera Draco avrebbe avuto quello che voleva e ciò che più desiderava in quel momento era il dolce abbraccio della buona vecchia signora Morte._

_No, non si sarebbe suicidato, in questo era stato sincero una volta tanto, seppure poi avesse tralasciato di avvertire la Grifondoro di un particolare piuttosto rilevante._

_Non avrebbe lasciato che fosse uno di quegli inutili Auror babbanofili attorno a lui a stroncare la vita di Draco Malfoy, braccio destro del Lord Oscuro e assassino rinomato. Sarebbe stata lei ad ucciderlo._

_Si avvicinò ancora alla giovane che, troppo stupita e sognante per pensare, non fece in tempo ad abbassare a sufficienza la spada._

_Con l'ultimo, nonché primo veramente sincero, sorriso della sua vita, Draco incrociò le mani dietro la schiena di Hermione e la attirò a sé. Una smorfia di fastidio doloroso increspò le sue belle labbra mentre la lama lacerava la sua carne all'altezza del cuore, attraversava il suo petto scricchiolando sinistramente contro le costole e sbocciava sulla sua schiena in una corolla di sangue._

"_No! No, no, no…" – balbettò confusamente Hermione mollando subito la presa sull'arma, ormai conficcata troppo in profondità, però, perché questo potesse essere di alcuna utilità._

_Vide il Serpeverde accasciarsi ai propri piedi mentre la spada toccava terra con un rumore metallico e poco più in là il cadavere senz'anima di Lord Voldemort cadeva rovinosamente tra le urla dei vincitori._

_Hermione però non vide nulla, non sentì una di tutte quelle grida gioiose. Solo il gemito sofferente che usciva dalle labbra di Draco assieme ad una sottile linea di sangue le riempiva le orecchie e gli occhi._

"_Perché l'hai fatto? Perché?!" – urlò disperata, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui, prendendolo tra le braccia._

_Il Serpeverde sollevò debolmente la mano verso la propria tasca da dove estrasse un pezzo di carta lucida e consumata, bruciata in un angolo e ora lacerata a metà dal taglio della lama._

_Era la foto di Hermione, ma ormai lei in quell'immagine non sarebbe più stata visibile, dietro le macchie del sangue e le ferite della spada. Con Draco moriva così anche una parte di lei._

"_Ecco perché…" – mormorò il ragazzo con il poco fiato che gli restava – "Adesso sarò libero e anche tu lo sarai. Per sempre…"_

"_Non è giusto…" – cercò di protestare l'Auror accarezzando dolcemente il viso di quell'assassino senz'anima che aveva amato più di se stessa. _

_L'anello di fidanzamento improvvisato si macchiò di sangue fino ad essere irriconoscibile. _

_Lui scosse il capo debolmente._

"_E invece è giusto così."_

_Una lacrima rotolò lungo le guance rosee di Hermione mentre il giovane guardava per l'ultima volta gli occhi bruni della sua Morte e poi accoccolava il volto nel suo palmo, depositandovi il proprio ultimo fiato in un leggero bacio._

_Un bacio che sapeva di pianti, sangue e speranze infrante._

_Un bacio che sapeva di Morte._

_Withered roses in the rear view mirror  
Fade away and rain came late.  
Was it all worth it  
When it's all been proven just an illusion  
A distant memory for  
Tomorrow in the palm of our hands  
What's gonna be left but a thorn without roses?_

_- Edguy, Thorn Without a Rose -_

_**The End **_

NdA: Riguardo a citazioni da altri autori (oltre a quelle delle canzoni specificate e messe in corsivo), devo ricordare che il tema del cielo di carta della marionetta è ripreso da Pirandello e la struggente poesia in epigrafe è di Cesare Pavese e si intitola "Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi".

Sappiate che recensioni e critiche sono sempre ben accette.

Baci,

MmeBovary.


End file.
